1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to archery accessories, and in particular to a free standing bow press for compound bows or the like, wherein there is provided a longitudinally situated stand tube having upper and lower sections, the lower section having affixed thereto a floor stand or stabilizer, the upper section having affixed thereto the press itself.
The press comprises a generally transversely situated, fixed, base bar, configured for communicating with the outer end area of the limbs of the bow; situated in longitudinally adjustable fashion is the riser beam, having riser roller brackets affixed at its respective edges for communicating with the riser of the bow. The riser beam is configured to adjust in respective vertical fashion via a rack and pinion or threaded shaft arrangement (7), initiated via jack or winch (5).
In operation, the riser is lifted by cranking the winch (5), lifting the riser bar and riser; the limbs of the bow are held in place via the base bar (3), thereby lessening tension on the string, allowing servicing of the bow. An alternative embodiment of the present invention teaches a bow press configured to be supported by a work bench, table or the like, without the necessity of a floor stand.
The present invention provides a durable, relatively inexpensive, easily implemented system for maintaining and servicing a variety of configuration of bows in a safe and effective manner.
2. General Background Discussion
While the prior art has contemplated a variety of variously configured devices for working archery bows and the like, most have been either ineffective in accomplishing the variety of tasks necessitated in the customization and maintenance of a variety of configuration of bows, or have proved to have a propensity for structural failure over time resulting in potential damage or injury.
It is known that bow shops or the like have, in the absence of a good, inexpensive, rugged bow press on the market, been left to fashion utilizing a cable/winch arrangement, a possibly dangerous compromise if the cable or winch were to fail. In operation, the limbs are rested atop the base bar, the cable is affixed near the stabilizer hole on the riser via strap or the like, and the cable is winched tightly in a downward fashion, loosening the string.
The present, searched for invention provides what is believed to be a safer, more sturdy system for servicing compound bows and the like, wherein there is no cable to contend with or break, and wherein there is provided more even, consistent pressure on the bow, thereby preventing warping or disfigurement of same during prolonged maintenance.
A listing of patents which may be of interest relative the present invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 5,022,377 Stevens Jun 11, 1991 4,908,925 Johnson Mar 20, 1990 3,055,655 Chelf Sep 25, 1962 3,000,628 Kellogg Sep 19, 1961 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,377 issued Jun. 11, 1991 teaches a "Portable Bow Press". Like the present device, the Stevens invention teaches a base bar (16) for communicating with the limbs of the bow; it also teaches a threaded adjustment shaft (22) which communicates with a member (38) communicating with the bow riser.
Besides the fact that the Stevens invention is taught as being utilized in a lateral position, is the teaching that the base bar (16) is the one that is adjusted in the operation, with the riser member (38) having substantially less pressure distribution, while being stationary. This is the opposite of the present invention, which teaches the base bar as stationary, and the riser bar as being adjustable.
The other devices, while teaching bow servicing devices, are nonetheless believed to be readily distinguishable from the present invention.